MY DREAM
by Niellee Cho
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seseorang yang seringkali berada didalam mimpinya. Namun bukan seorang wanita seperti yang dia terka selama ini, melainkan seorang pria yang memang memiliki kecantikan melebihi seorang wanita. "Lee Sungmin, kau membuatku gila!" Kyumin/Yaoi/Ratem/DLDR/RnR!/ Chap 3 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin.

Rate: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Disclaim: KyuMin is not MINE, but this story is MINE!

Don't Bash! Don't Flame! Don't Plagiat!

enJOY!

.

.

~MY DREAM~

"Na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo, Hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo.. Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal, Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi.. ttaemune.."

**Prok.. Prok.. Prok..**

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari seluruh sudut kelas 3A Kyunghee Senior High School setelah seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun atau biasa dipanggil Kyuhyun ini menyanyi. Bahkan decak pujian terdengar dari suara Park Jihyun seosangnim.

Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang pandai dalam bidang akademik dan juga pandai dalam bidang bermusik, sikapnya yang dingin tidak mengurangi rasa kagum para siswa Kyunghee Senior High School ini. Banyak para siswi yang bahkan dengan beraninya mengungkapkan rasa cintanya tanpa rasa malu kepada Kyuhyun namun nihil Kyuhyun selalu menolak mentah – mentah mereka semua.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh menuju tempat duduknya, para siswi pun memandang langkah Kyuhyun dengan decak kagum yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat berlebihan. Disana seseorang telah menunggu Kyuhyun untuk kembali ketempat duduknya dia hanya tersenyum melihat wajah datar Kyuhyun yang memandang dirinya tersebut.

"Suaramu memang menakjubkan.." Kyuhyun telah duduk dibangkunya ketika seseorang disamping mengungkapkan sebuah pujian bagi dirinya.

"Yaa.. kau sudah tahu itu Lee donghae.." Donghae hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari sahabat kecilnya ini. Ya Kyuhyun memang memiliki sifat dingin tapi ketahuilah sejujurnya Kyuhyun memiliki sifat hangat dibalik sikap angkuhnya dan sifat dinginya itu.

"Eumm.. Kau ingin ikut denganku hari ini?" Tanya Donghae ragu, dia takut Kyuhyun akan menolak ajakanya ini. "Aku kekurangan anggota kelompok danceku.. Kau tahu bukan jika Henry akan kembali ke china minggu ini? aku harap kau tidak menolakku kali ini.." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih baik dibidang bernyanyi dibandingkan menari. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menari sama sekali, bahkan kemampuan menari Kyuhyun hampir disejajarkan dengan dirinya.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia membuka bukunya lalu mulai memperhatikan penjelasan – penjelasan dari park seosangnim.

"Tidak.. Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang juga Cho Kyuhyun.."

Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat "Aku tidak tahu Donghae-ah.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae masih tidak terima dengan keputusan dari Kyuhyun. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Apakah kau akan terus berbicara Donghae-ssi? Tanpa kau mengikuti pelajaranku eoh?"

Donghae menelan ludahnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Park seosangnim, disana terlihat jelas sebuah senyuman yang sangat mengerikan. "T-tidak Park Seosangnim.. Aku akan mengikuti pelajaranmu.." Jawab Donghae. Ada ketakutan dinada bicara Donghae itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun melirik Donghae dan hanya terkekeh tanpa membuka suara sama sekali.

"Bagus.. Baiklah yang lainya fokus ke pelajaran kembali.."

Siswa pun akhirnya kembali fokus mengikuti pelajaran, termasuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun namun siapa sangka jika Donghae masih benar – benar sebal dengan Park seosangnim. "Dasar guru killer.." Cibir Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengar cibiran dari Donghae pun lagi – lagi hanya terkekeh tanpa Donghae ketahui.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, bel pun sudah berbunyi pertanda bahwa saat ini sekolah sudah mengizinkan para siswanya untuk pulang. Para siswa pun berhamburan keluar dari dalam kelas. Tidak sepenuhnya mereka kembali kerumah masing – masing banyak dari mereka yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang telah disediakan pihak sekolah. Dan di kelas 3A sekarang hanya berpenghuni dua insan manusia yang masih berdebat sejak bel pulang berbunyi.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun.. Kau tau kita kekurangan anggota.. satu bulan lagi akan diadakan event dance tingkat nasional.. Kau tahu kan jika Kyunghee selalu mengirimkan selalu mengirimkan siswanya untuk berpartisipasi dalam event tersebut setiap tahunya?" Donghae masih bersikeras untuk mengajak Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ah kau tidak mengerti!" Bentak Kyuhyun. pada akhirnya yang membuat Donghae terdiam. "Kau tahu bukan aku memiliki sebuah penyakit dan aku tidak boleh kelelahan karenanya.." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Yah Donghae tahu sangat tahu jika Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah penyakit yang bernama pneumothorax yaitu penyakit paru – paru dan jika dia mengalami kelelahan dadanya akan terasa sakit. Penyakitnya memang sedikit parah namun Donghae tahu jika Kyuhyun memiliki obatnya lagipula sudah dua tahun penyakitnya sudah tidak kambuh karena pengobatan yang Kyuhyun jalani.

"Ayolah Kyu.. memang aku tidak tahu jika penyakitmu sudah lama tidak kambuh lagipula kau hanya sebagai pengganti.. tidak selamanya kau akan ikut berpartisipasi.."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan. "Baiklah hanya untuk event ini tidak ada yang lain.." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Senyuman Donghae terkembang mendengar keputusan dari Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan riang. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau adalah yang terbaik.."

Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan dari sahabatnya itu. "Apapun untuk sahabatku.."

Donghae pun melepaskan pelukanya masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya itu. Menarik Kyuhyun agar mengikuti langkahnya menuju ke ruang dance. Disana sudah menunggu Eunhyuk, Yunho, Taemin.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk sampai diruang dance yang berada dilantai dua. Beruntung kelas Donghae dan Kyuhyun juga berada dilantai dua jadi dia tidak repot – repot menaiki tangga ataupun menuruni tangga.

"Welcome to our room Kyuhyun-ah.." Ketika Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatapi ruang dance sebuah suara mengiterupsi langkah mereka.

"ckk, itu terlalu berlebihan Yunho-ah.." Kyuhyun berdecak ketika dilihatnya Yunho tengah terkekeh geli dengan ucapanya tadi.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bergurau saja.." Ucap Yunho.

Kyuhyun lalu melangkah lebih dalam keruang dance ini. Terlihat besar dan luas dengan kaca – kaca yang menempel pada dinding sekolah ini memang tidak tanggung – tanggung dengan fasilitas yang ditawarkan. Kyuhyun memang pernah kesini bahkan sering jika ada jadwal untuk pelajaran dance jadi Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan ruangan ini.

"Donghae-ah Kyuhyun-ah lebih baik kalian berganti baju terlebih dahulu.. kalian tidak mau kan jika latihan menggunakan seragam seperti itu?" Ujar sekaligus tanya Eunhyuk pada kedua orang yang memang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Eumm.." Donghae lalu mengajak Kyuhyun menuju kesebuah ruangan yang masih diruangan dance tepatnya disebelah pojok kanan ruang dance tersebut.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mereka berganti baju olahraga pendek berwarna biru muda.

"Bagus.. Aku sudah memiliki beberapa gerakan.. kalian lihat dan jika kalian tidak menyukai gerakan tersebut kalian tinggal bilang padaku.." Ujar Eunhyuk lalu mempraktekkan gerakan yang telah dibuatnya selama satu minggu ini.

**Prok prok prok**

Mereka pun bertepuk tangan melihat kelincahan Eunhyuk dan juga gaya yang dipraktekkan itu dan sedikit rumit memang gerakanya.

"Yaahh.. kau memang hebat Hyukkie.." Puji Donghae.

"Eumm.. yaah kuakui kau lumayan juga.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yaakk Kyuhyun-ah terima kasih.." Eunhyuk pun memperlihatkan gummy smilenya itu, jarang sekali Kyuhyun memujinya, yang ada dia hanya mengejek dan mengejek.

"Yasudah.. sekarang giliran siapa?" Tanya Yunho memotong ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aku.. aku.." Taemin namja termuda disini pun akhirnya menunjukkan kemampuan menarinya. Walaupun Taemin adalah namja termuda meskipun ada henry juga yang sama – sama ditingkat dua saat ini, namun kualitas Taemin dan Henry tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Setelah Taemin selesai menunjukkan bakat menarinya itu, sekarang giliran Kyuhyun dan setelahnya mereka membuat koreografi untuk mereka berlima. Kyuhyun memang sedikit kaku karena mungkin dia jarang sekali berlatih menari grup karena mereka biasanya hanya menampilkan skill individual saja. Tetapi lama kelamaan Kyuhyun pun asyik mengikuti gerakan – gerakan yang telah diajarkan teman – temanya itu.

Tanpa terasa senja mulai tiba, waktu menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Mereka pun bergegas untuk berganti baju dan bersiap untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun sudah sampai dirumahnya, bergegas menuju kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Dia sudah sangat berkeringat dan ingin rasanya agar cepat – cepat mandi lalu bergi kealam mimpinya yang indah.

Selesai mandi lantas Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuknya itu. Memakai kaos santai dan celana selutut Kyuyun pun mengarahkan kakinya menuju tempat belajarnya untuk melihat apakah ada tugas yang belum dia kerjakan untuk besok.

'Tidak ada'

Semua tugas telah diselesaikan, itu artinya Kyuhyun bisa tidur lebih cepat hari ini dia benar – benar lelah hari ini walaupun kegiatan tadi cukup menyenangkan namun tetap saja tubuhnya perlu istirahat. Kyuhyun mengembalikkan handuk ketempat asalnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur king size miliknya. Matanya sudah menutup dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun jatuh kedalam alam mimpinya.

**_Braaakk_**

Kyuhyun tampak terburu – buru hingga dia tidak sengaja menabrakan dirinya dengan seseorang. Mata mereka bertatapan, hazel coklat milik Kyuhyun pun menatap sebuah manik foxy yang sangat indah sampai akhirnya sebuah suara memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Apakah kau akan menatapku terus?" Sungutnya.

Kyuhyun pun tersadar dari lamunanya, lalu melihat seseorang yang telah ditabraknya sedang memunguti buku – bukunya yang telah terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku noona.. " Kyuhyun lalu ikut membantu mengambil buku – buku yang telah terjatuh itu.

"A-aku bukan.."Ucapan seseorang itu pun dipotong oleh Kyuhyun

"Oh, kau lebih muda dariku? Maaf aku pikir.." Ucapan Kyuhyun pun juga dipotong oleh seseorang tersebut yang meninggalkanya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung itu yang mulai menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Kyuhyun-ah.." Yesung terus mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yaakkk.. Kyuhyun-ah! Kau akan bangun atau aku akan menyirammu dengan air!" Teriak Yesung yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun pun terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Yaakk apa – apaan kau ini? Kau sudah terbangun lalu kau melamun.." Terdengar teriakan frustasi dari Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun mendengus mendengar ucapan dari Hyungnya itu. "Dasar aneh.." Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan dirinya menuju ke kamar mandi tanpa mendengar teriakan – teriakan frustasi dari Hyungnya itu.

"Yaakk dasar setaan!" Yesung pun mendengus lalu meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun menuju kelantai dasar untuk menikmati sarapanya yang telah disiapkan oleh para maid.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah rapi sekarang, dengan menggunakan seragamnya dia pun melangkah menuju lantai dasar untuk pergi sarapan bersama Hyungnya itu. Dia memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Hyungnya setelah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kedua orang tuanya pergi dari alam ini. Beruntungnya orang tua Kyuhyun dan Yesung memiliki kekayaan yang lumayan. Hyungnya sekarang menjabat sebagai Presdir diperusahaan Cho's Crop menggantikan ayahnya itu.

"Hari ini Hyung akan pergi ke pulau jeju, akan ada meeting dengan client disana.. kau tidak papa kan aku tinggal sendiri?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari Yesung, oh apakah dia tidak sadar sejak dia kecil dia memang sering ditinggal oleh orang tuanya jadi dia tidak masalah sendirian dirumah. Lagipula ada maid disini jadi kenapa Kyuhyun harus keberatan?

"Kau mengejekku Hyung.."

Yesung terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari Kyuhyun, ya Yesung juga sudah tau jika adiknya ini sudah besar sekarang dan tahun depan Kyuhyun akan menginjak bangku kuliah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Tidak ada perbincangan lagi setelahnya, mereka sama – sama fokus dengan makananya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tergesa – gesa mendengar bel bunyi, tanpa sadar kyuhyun menabrak seseorang.

"ah maaf.. aku tidak berhati – hati.." Ucapnya lalu memungut buku – buku yang terjatuh.

"ahh.. seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf.." Kyuhyun pun lalu membantu untuk mengambil buku – buku yang berserakan.

Setelah berhasil memungut buku – buku tersebut mereka sama – sama berdiri. Tanpa sadar mata mereka saling bertatapan.

'Seperti dejavu'

"Ah maaf aku harus pergi sekarang.." Ucapnya lalu buru – buru pergi dari tempat Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung namja tersebut dalam diam

'seperti dalam mimpi tapi dia namja sedangkan didalam mimpiku seorang yeoja' batin Kyuhyun

"ehem.."

Sebuah deheman membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dari pikiranya lalu melihat siapa yang ada dihadapanya. "oh hai park seosangnim.." Sapa Kyuhyun kikuk.

"hai juga.. kau tahu bukan ini sudah bel masuk.. kenapa kau masih diluar dan melamun kyuhyun-ssi?" Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku akan kedalam kelas.. permisi.." Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan park seosangnim, berjalan cepat berharap dikelas belum ada Kim seosangnim. Jika tidak dia akan dihukum !

Kyuhyun terengah – engah setelah dirinya sudah berada dipintu kelas dan dilihatnya tidak ada park seosangnim. Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega dan berjalan santai menuju ke tempat kursinya.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.. tumben sekali kau terlambat.."

Kyuhyun memutar bola jengah mendengar ucapan dari Donghae. Sadar atau tidak yang membuat dirinya seperti ini adalah Donghae! Jika dia tidak memaksanya kemarin mungkin dia tidak akan terlambat. Tapi memang tidak sepenuhnya salah Donghae gadis yang berada dimimpinya dan juga namja yang tadi dia temui merupakan faktor dia terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi itu artinya siswa – siswi sudah boleh pulang sekarang. Termasuk Kyuhyun hari ini tidak ada latihan karena memang ada kegiatan dari beberapa individu. Jadi dia bisa bebas sekarang.

"Kyuhyun.." Ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Donghae "ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar sekolah ini ada siswi baru.. dia pindahan dari London.. dan dia sangat cantik sekali .." mendengar perkataan Donghae Kyuhyun pun menautkan alisnya. Sepertinya namja yang tadi juga adalah siswa baru. Dan yah namja tadi juga sangat cantik mungkin yang di maksud oleh Donghae adalah dia.

"Sepertinya dia seorang namja.."

Donghae menatap Shock Kyuhyun. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Eumm.. aku bertemu seseorang pagi tadi dan dia terlihat sangat asing.. dia juga sangat cantik seperti seorang perempuan.. aku juga tidak percaya jika dia seorang namja tapi ketika kulihat lagi dia seorang namja dan dia memakai celana tidak memakai rok.." Ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Waah kau sangat beruntung.. aku ingin melihatnya juga.. dia satu kelas dengan Eunhyuk sekarang.."

Kyuhyun hendak pergi dari hadapan Donghae namun dicegah oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun pun memutar kepalanya menghadap Donghae. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu.."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar ucapan dari Donghae.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun sudah kembali kerumahnya, setelah Donghae mengajaknya berkeliling ke lotte mart untuk membeli sebuah kado untuk Eunhyuk. Ternyata benar dugaanya jika Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk. Dia pun tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawoo Kyuhyun-ah.. kau sudah mengantarkanku.. " Donghae memeluk erat sahabatnya itu, walaupun terkadang Kyuhyun sosok yang menjengkelkan namun dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang mempunyai hati yah walaupun hanya sedikit dan mungkin hanya orang – orang tertentu saja yang bisa merasakan hatinya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Aku terpaksa melakukanya.. karena aku sedang tidak ada yang harus kukerjakan.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Donghae pun hanya menahan nafas untuk menahan amarahnya itu, padahal Donghae sudah memujinya. Ya walaupun hanya dalam hati, tetapi tetap saja intinya Donghae sudah memuji Kyuhyun namun yang dibalasnya? Hanya kata – kata yang mungkin jika mereka tidak mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun mereka akan marah dengan ucapanya tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja Cho.."

"Ya semua harus sesuai tengan kemauanku.."

Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ya memang semua kemauan Kyuhyun harus bisa dicapai, Jika salah satu kemauanya tidak tercapai dia akan berusaha mati – matian untuk membuat kemauanya tersebut tercapai. Egois memang, tapi itulah Cho Kyuhyun sosok yang tidak ingin terkalahkan.

"Ya sudah... Ngomong – ngomong Hyungmu ada dirumah?"

"Dia pergi.."

"Jadi kau sendiri?"

"Menurutmu?"

Donghae membuang nafas berat lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun "Sudahlah aku akan pulang.." Donghae pun melangkahkan dirinya ke mobil, sementara Kyuhyun pun ikut melangkahkan dirinya ke dalam rumah. Hingga dipintu dia pun berbalik lalu melambaikan tanganya ketika suara dari klakson mobil donghae berbunyi.

Kyuhyun sudah berada diatas ranjang king sizenya, namun matanya susah sekali untuk menutup. Pikiranya beralih oleh dua orang yang hampir sama namun berbeda itu.

"Apa hubunganya yeoja dan namja itu?" Tanya kyuhyun.

Namun nihil dia tidak menemui jawaban itu, dia pun mengacak surai cokelatnya frustasi. Dia tidak bisa sepeti ini terus, terjebak dalam pemikiran yang bahkan dia tidak akan menemui jawabanya itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Namun detik berikutnya matanya sudah mulai tertutup, dirinya sudah lelah dengan pemikiran – pemikiran itu dan berharap besok dia akan menemukan jawabanya.

.

.

.

.

Mentari datang membawa sebuah sinar harapan baru pagi ini. Tak terkecuali untuk Cho Kyuhyun namja yang masih berada dalam bedcovernya merasa terganggu dengan sebuah cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan itu. dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus membuka matanya menyeretnya dari alam mimpi yang cukup indah untuk dirinya.

'Berharap ada sebuah jawaban hari ini..' Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi bersiap untuk memulai kembali aktivitasnya hari ini. Berharap hari ini menemukan jawaban atas jawaban – jawaban yang telah dia pikirkan sejak malam.

Hanya memerlukan waktu lima belas menit dirinya membersihkan diri, dan sekarang dirinya sedang berkaca sedikit merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya.

'Kau memang indah Cho Kyuhyun' Batinya bernarsis. Yah memang dapat diakui bahwa Cho Kyuhyun memang tampan dan berkharisma tidak sedikit wanita yang jatuh melihat dirinya bahkan sampai berani menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Namun tidak sedikit yang Kyuhyun tolak. Menurutnya gadis yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk seorang pria gadis tersebut pantas disebut dengan sampah

Setelah dilihatnya sempurna, kini Kyuhyun pun melangkah menuju ke sebuah mobil Audi88 yang berada didalam garansinya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga kecepatan penuh. Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk dirinya sampai di gedung sekolahnya. Diparkirkanya mobil dideretan mobil mewah lainya. Melangkah dengan angkuh meninggalkan tempat parkir menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

"Sungmin hyung tunggu aku.."

Didengarnya suara yang sudah dikenalnya, ya itu suara Eunhyuk. Tapi tunggu, Sungmin hyung? Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badanya dan dilihatnya seorang namja manis yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundaknya. Kyuhyun melamun? Mungkin saja.

"Hey Kyu.." Sapa Eunhyuk.

"Oh hey hyuk.."

Donghae memalingkan pandanganya kepada sosok yang lebih kecil dari dirinya yang hanya diam memandangi Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Oh Hyung kita jadi bukan untuk belajar bersama sepulang sekolah.."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah dengan perkataan Eunhyuk. "Jangan memanggilku Hyung!"

"Tapi kau lebih tua dariku.." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan raut muka dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan Hyuk.." Sungmin kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.

Kyuhyun yang memerhatikan percakapan dua orang dihadapanya hanya menyergit bingung.

Eunhyuk yang mengetahui kebingungan Kyuhyun langsung menepuk pundak Kyu. "Oh iya Kyu ini Lee Sungmin dan Sungmin ini Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah murid baru disini.." Ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Oh annyeong Lee Sungmin imnida.." Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." Kyuhyun tak berhenti menatap wajah yang berada dihadapanya.

'Benar – benar mirip..' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Hey hey kalian berdua bisakah berhenti saling bertatapan? Kalian seperti oh lupakan saja.."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Eunhyuk lalu mereka berdua pun melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mencoba mencari objek tatapan lain asalkan itu bukan Eunhyuk.

"Aisshh kalian ini.. Ya sudah.. Min kajja kita kekelas sebelum bel berbunyi dan guru shin datang kau tidak mau dihukum olehnya bukan?" Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah dari Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kekelasnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Dia hanya memandangi Kepergian dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ditempat sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menghilang dari hadapanya dan juga sebuah bel menyentaknya dirinya mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus bergegas pergi kekelasnya meskipun masih dengan raut bingung pastinya. Setelah sesampainya di kelas kyuhyun menatap jendela yang menghubungkan langsung dengan lapangan tengah sekolahnya. Sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah Kyuhyun ketika sebuah ide keluar dari otak jeniusnya.

'Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan dirimu Lee Sungmin.. maka bersiap – siaplah ..'

**TBC**

Saya bawa FF baru lagi (^ _^)/

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena update FF yang sangaaatt laamaaa kekekeke

Maaf kalau banyak typo yang berserakan karena FF ini tidak diedit sama sekali XD

apakah FF ini layak dilanjutkan? Review pleaseeee ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Oh annyeong Lee Sungmin imnida.." Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya._

_"__Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." Kyuhyun tak berhenti menatap wajah yang berada dihadapanya._

_'__Benar – benar mirip..' Batin Kyuhyun._

_"__Hey hey kalian berdua bisakah berhenti saling bertatapan? Kalian seperti oh lupakan saja.."_

_Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Eunhyuk lalu mereka berdua pun melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mencoba mencari objek tatapan lain asalkan itu bukan Eunhyuk._

_"__Aisshh kalian ini.. Ya sudah.. Min kajja kita kekelas sebelum bel berbunyi dan guru shin datang kau tidak mau dihukum olehnya bukan?" Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah dari Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kekelasnya._

_Sementara Kyuhyun? Dia hanya memandangi Kepergian dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ditempat sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menghilang dari hadapanya dan juga sebuah bel menyentaknya dirinya mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus bergegas pergi kekelasnya meskipun masih dengan raut bingung pastinya. Setelah sesampainya di kelas kyuhyun menatap jendela yang menghubungkan langsung dengan lapangan tengah sekolahnya. Sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah Kyuhyun ketika sebuah ide keluar dari otak jeniusnya._

_'__Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan dirimu Lee Sungmin.. maka bersiap – siaplah ..'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Disclaim: KyuMin is not MINE, but this story is MINE!**

**Don't Bash! Don't Flame! Don't Plagiat!**

**enJOY!**

.

.

**~MY DREAM~**

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, hampir seluruh siswa dikelas sungmin memilih untuk mengisi perut mereka dikantin sementara Lee Sungmin masih duduk santai tidak berminat untuk pergi kemanapun.

"Hyung.." Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang asyik menatap jendela yang mengarah pada lapangan sekolah.

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk menatapnya sebentar.

"Hyung.." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit nada manja.

Sungmin yang sedikit jengah mendengar suara Eunhyuk tersebut akhirnya berbalik dan menatap teman barunya tersebut. "Ada apa ?"

"Tidak ada.. apa kau tidak kekantin?" Eunhyuk pun meraih kursi dan duduk dihadapan Sungmin.

"Tidak.. dan berhenti memanggilku hyung Eunhyuk-ssi"

Eunhyuk yang mendengar nada tak ramah dari Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Sungmin kau marah?" tanya Eunhyuk yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dan berusaha untuk tidak meluapkan amarahnya sedikit meluluhkan ekspressinya. Sungmin memang tidak tega dengan ekspressi yang Eunhyuk berikan.

"Tidak.. hanya tidak suka dengan panggilanmu itu.." Jawab Sungmin datar.

"Oh maafkan aku... Bagaimana dengan tawaranku pertama tadi?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Soal pergi kekantin.."

"Tidak terima..."

"Hai chagiyaa.."

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan perkataanya, seorang memasuki ruang kelas Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang sontak membuat beberapa siswa yang masih berada didalam kelas memandangnya.

'Dia mengenal sungmin?' Batin Eunhyuk bertanya.

Siswa tersebut menghampiri Sungmin dan merangkulnya lalu duduk disebelah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendapatkan rangkulan tiba – tiba tersebut sontak menepis lengan siswa tersebut. "Ini masih disekolah Choi Siwon" Ujar Sungmin.

Siswa yang dikenal dengan panggilan Siwon pun melepaskan rangkulanya dari tubuh yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya. Siwon hanya tersenyum yang mungkin dapat membuat semua orang terpesona apalagi tercetak lesung pipinya yang indah.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa ternganga dengan adegan yang berada didepanya, matanya pun tidak berkedip sama sekali. Terlalu mengejutkan mungkin, sebenarnya bukan hanya Eunhyuk yang memiliki ekspressi seperti itu namun hampir semua siswa yang berada didalam kelas Eunhyuk. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Sungmin yang hanya murid pindahan dapat mengenal bahkan mengencani seorang Choi Siwon yang bahkan sangat terkenal diseluruh sekolah High school ini. Terlebih lagi Choi Siwon juga terlihat enggan untuk berpacaran dengan gadis gadis ataupun pria cantik disekolah ini. Banyak Siswa dan Siswi menyatakan cinta kepadanya namun dengan enteng siwon menolak semuanya dan sekarang? Lee Sungmin harus memberitahukan ini kepada dirinya.

"Lee Sungmin.."

"Biar aku jelaskan.." Cegah Choi Siwon saat Sungmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar temanya tersebut tidak salah paham terhadap dirinya.

Siwon pun menceritakan bahwa dirinya dan Sungmin sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya sejak dirinya masih smp dan setelah mereka menyelesaikan pendidikan smp, mereka akan segera dinikahkan tanpa alasan yang mereka tahu. Siwon dan juga Sungmin menolak keras perjodohan tersebut dengan alasan mereka masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikan dan mencapai cita – cita yang ingin mereka masing masing raih. Tetapi orang tua mereka tidak serta merta menyetujui alasan mereka, pada akhirnya orang tua masing masing pihak sepakat jika Siwon dan Sungmin harus menjalin hubungan layaknya seorang kekasih sampai mereka menyelesaikan pendidikan. Karena mereka tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tua, mereka akhirnya setuju setidaknya mereka masih bisa meraih pendidikan dan juga dapat meraih apa yang mereka cita – citakan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Siwon, menurut Eunhyuk orang tua Siwon dan Sungmin terlalu rumit.

'Seperti zaman dahulu saja..' Batin Eunhyuk.

"Yah kau benar ini seperti zaman dahulu" Ujar Siwon yang sontak membuyarkan pemikiran – pemikiran dari Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Terlalu jelas tersirat dimukamu Hyuk" Eunhyuk Hanya diam dan diapun merutuki Choi Siwon yang sangat terlihat sok akrab denganya.

"Hahaha.." Siwon tertawa melihat ekspressi yang ditunjukkan oleh Eunhyuk.

Dengan cekatan Eunhyuk mengambil tempat pensil milik Sungmin yang berada dihadapanya lalu melemparkanya tepat kearah muka siwon yang masih tertawa dengan tingkah Eunhyuk.

Plaak

Tempat pensil tersebut pun tepat mengenai muka siwon setelahnya mendapat ringisan dari pemilik muka. Sementara Eunhyuk sontak tertawa ketika lemparanya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Sungmin hanya terdiam melihat tingkah kedua orang yang berada dihadapanya. Shape M nya sedikit terangkat yang membuat seorang Lee Sungmin semakin terlihat indah dengan senyumanya yang memukau.

Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya ketika dirinya sedikit merasa sakit diperutnya akibat tertawa yang berlebihan. Sementara Siwon menampilkan muka datarnya setelah sebelumnya dirinya meringis akibat ulah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih penasaran dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Siwon. "Lalu kenapa kau dan Sungmin Hyung euumm.. berbeda sekolah" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu – ragu.

"Pada awal masuk sekolah tingkat pertama keluarga Sungmin pindah kejepang karena ada proyek besar yang ditangani oleh appanya. Sebenarnya proyek ini berlangsung selama tiga tahun akan tetapi Tn. Lee bisa menyelesaikan proyeknya dengan cepat dan akhirnya Tn. Lee pun kembali ke korea setelah proyek mereka selesai." Ujar Siwon panjang lebar yang mendapatkan anggukan oleh Eunhyuk. "Sudah puas?" Tanya Siwon.

"Untuk saat ini penjelasanmu sangat masuk akal, tetapi sebenarnya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan tetapi biarlah nanti saja dia tanyakan.

"Hyung aku pergi ke kantin dulu sebentar lagi bel dan aku lapar.. bye hyung.." Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas tanpa membalikkan badanya karena dia tahu jika Sungmin sedang menatap sinis dirinya.

Sekarang tinggal Sungmin dan Siwon yang duduk bersama, hanya diam tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Sungmin yang sibuk dengan pemikiranya dan Siwon yang bingung dengan apa yang akan disampaikanya.

Setelah menunggu hampir lima menit akhirnya Siwon mengutarakan apa keinginanya.

"Besok eomma mengundangmu." Ujar Siwon sambil memandang mata foxy Sungmin yang sangat indah dan begitu dirindukan olehnya.

"Eumm aku sudah tahu itu.." Jawab Sungmin datar.

"Kenapa kau acuh sekali denganku ming? Apa kau marah?" Tanya Siwon lalu menangkup tangan Sungmin yang tergeletak bebas diatas meja.

"Tidak, hanya saja stop menganggapku seperti pacarmu sendiri. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika aku benar – benar tidak ingin perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sungmin mutlak.

Siwon terdiam sebentar, ya dia tahu jika Sungmin lah yang sangat menolak dengan keras tentang perjodohan ini. Awalnya Siwon juga menolak keras perjodohan ini namun dengan seiring waktu berjalan Siwon sudah menerima perjodohan ini lagipula sepertinya dia juga menyukai Sungmin. Buktinya sudah jelas bukan bahwa Siwon menolak Siswa dan Siswi yang ingin menjadikan dirinya seorang kekasih. Jika saja Siwon tidak menyukai Sungmin bisa saja dia menerima Siswa ataupun siswi untuk menjadi pacarnya dan berselingkuh dibelakang Sungmin toh Sungmin juga tidak akan mengetahuinya dan juga tidak ingin tahu.

"Ya aku tahu.. tapi setidaknya kau bersikaplah baik denganku. Lagipula bukan aku yang meminta perjodohan ini min. Tapi orang tua kita." Siwon mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin mencoba memberi pengertian kepada calon istrinya mungkin.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya, berpikir sejenak perkataan Siwon. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon bahwa dia tidak bersalah.

"Maafkan aku.." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin, mencoba memberi rasa aman kepadanya. Sungmin tidak menolak maupun membalas pelukan dari Siwon. Siwon merasa bersyukur setidaknya Sungmin tidak berontak seperti biasanya. "Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya.. selama kita mencari jalan keluar kau harus berjanji untuk bertindak baik dan menurut kepadaku. Kau mengerti Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin mengangguk mendengar penuturan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dalam hati, setidaknya sepulang Sungmin dari jepang dia tidak terlalu berontak seperti awal mereka bertemu. Siwon melepas rengkuhanya pada Sungmin, tersenyum lalu berkata sedikit berbisik. "Kau harus mengikuti permainanku jika kau ingin membatalkan perjodohan kita" Sedikit meringis dalam hati saat Siwon mengatakan membatalkan perjodohan tapi apa daya Siwon hanya ingin Sungmin berada disampingnya tanpa ada pemberontakan.

"Sekarang aku harus kembali.. ingat bersikaplah baik kepada semua orang. Mengerti?"

Lagi lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Siwon hanya pasrah dengan sikap Sungmin, setidaknya dia ada kemajuan dan Siwon bersyukur atas itu.

Siwon pun meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri dan melangkahkan dirinya menuju ke kelasnya. Sementara Sungmin memandang jendela yang menghubungkan dengan halaman tengah sekolahnya.

Tanpa Siwon dan Sungmin sadari, sejak tadi ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasi mereka berdua. Dirinya mengatup dan mengatur nafasnya agar dirinya tidak meledak dengan perlakukan Siwon kepada Sungmin. Setelah dilihatnya Siwon meninggalkan tempat Sungmin seseorang tersebut pun turut meninggalkan tempat Sungmin.

'Sial kaliaan' Gerutunya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Sungmin bergegas memasukkan bukunya. Dia ingin bergegas menuju kerumahnya.

Ketika Sungmin masih sibuk memasukkan bukunya, Eunhyuk menghampirinya berniat untuk mengajaknya puang bersama.

"Sungmin-ah kita pulang bersama?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Maaf Hyuk Siwon mengirimi pesan agar aku ikut denganya pulang bersama." Jawab Sungmin. Sebenarnya merasa bersalah karena selalu menolak permintaan Eunhyuk agar dirinya pulang bersama, namun bagaimana lagi? Siwon sudah memintanya untuk pulang bersama terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah.. kapan – kapan kita harus pulang bersama. Arraseo?"

"hmm.." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pulang dulu Sungmin.." Eunhyuk meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk menata bukunya.

Setelah selesai merapikan bukunya Sungmin pun berjalan kearah tempat parkir, dirinya sudah berjanji dengan Siwon akan bertemu ditempat parkir.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai merapikan bukunya, setelahnya dia bergegas menuju ke tempat parkir. Hari ini tidak ada latihan karena donghae akan mengajak eunhyuk menonton dan yang lainya memang berhalangan hadir.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di tempat parkir, dilihatnya Lee sungmin yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Senyum terkembang dibibir Kyuhyun, dia berniat untuk mendatangi Sungmin. Namun itu hanya sebuah niatan saat dilihatnya seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing menghampiri Sungmin dan melingkarkan tanganya ke bahu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membatu menyaksikan pemandangan didepanya, dia mengenal siapa yang memeluk Sungmin.

'Choi Siwon.. apa hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?'

Kyuhyun membalikkan badanya, berjalan menuju ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Kyuhyun benar – benar bingung sekarang, dirinya merasa dipermainkan. Entah bagaimana bisa hatinya begitu sakit melihat pemandangan tadi.

Kyuhyun memukul stir mobil, merasa sedikit frustasi. Kyuhyun menambahkan laju mobilnya berharap dia bisa sampai kerumah dengan cepat.

Hanya membutuhkan lima belas menit Kyuhyun sudah sampai dirumah. Kyuhyun melangkahkan dirinya menuju kamarnya. Hari ini benar - benar sial untuk dirinya. Bagaimana bisa? Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya ingin pecah, belum pertanyaan kemarin terjawab sekarang dirinya mendapatkan pertanyaan - pertanyaan lain.

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya pelan sesampainya dikamar. Merobohkan dirinya pada tempat tidur yang empuk, menutup matanya walaupun dirinya masih tetap terjaga. Hanya keheningan yang menyerangnya.

Lima belas menit dalam keheningan, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sangat lelah dan pada akhirnya kyuhyun jatuh terlelap.

" kau lagi.." Kyuhyun tersentak saat seseorang memanggilnya dan menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Oh hai Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun tersenyum saat dilihatnya seseorang yang sangat mengganggu hari – harinya.

Seseorang yang Kyuhyun panggil Lee Sungmin hanya melongo "K-kau kenal aku?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun pun tersentak dengan pertanyaan dirinya. "J-jadi kau benar Lee Sungmin noona?"

"Eooh?" Sungmin pun membeo mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Ak-ku.."

**Tok..tok..tokk..**

"Tuan muda? Tuan muda.. saatnya makan malam.." Terdengar suara seorang maid dari luar kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu akhirnya pun terbangun.

'Aisshh lagi – lagi hanya mimpi.. Ini sudah keberapa kalinya?'

"Tuan?"

"Ya aku akan menyusul.." Setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Sang maid pun akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih terdiam dalam duduknya. Masih memikirkan tentang mimpinya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hanya bunga tidur atau?

"Yaishh.." Kyuhyun mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berendam terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan makan malam. Berharap setelah dirinya berendam dengan air hangat badan dan pikiranya bisa lebih rileks.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk yang melilitkan pinggangnya. setelah hampir setengah jam dirinya berendam, setidaknya tubuh dan pikiranya sudah sedikit lebih rileks.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari pakaian, mengambil baju dan celana casual. Setelahnya Kyuhyun beranjak menuju ke ruang makan.

Berbagai makanan tersedia disini, semua makanan yang dia sukai. Hanya saja, dirinya sangat benci dengan suasana seperti ini. Tidak ada teman yang menemaninya makan. Hyungnya yang sibuk mengurus perusahaan dan juga orang tuanya yang sudah tiada membuat dirinya terkadang merindukan kasih sayang mereka yang sudah tiada sejak dia masih kecil.

"Eomma appa aku merindukan kalian" Ringis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan makanya dengan ditemani oleh keheningan yang selalu menyelimuti hari - harinya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika dirinya mendengar alarm dari jam yang berada dinakasnya. Dilihatnya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap - siap untuk pergi kesekolah.

Setelah hampir setengah jam bersiap – siap Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah. Tanpa mengindahkan para maid yang menyarankanya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cepat. Hanya butuh waktu limabelas menit untuk Kyuhyun untuk sampai disekolah. Ketika mobil Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sendirian disamping pintu gerbang.

"Apa yang sedang Sungmin lakukan?"

**Tin..tin..**

Kyuhyun membunyian klakson mobilnya dan dilihatnya Sungmin mengarah padanya. Kyuhyun membuka jendela mobilnya "Hai Sungmin-ah.." Ujar Kyuhyun basa – basi.

"Oh hai Cho.." Balas Sungmin ramah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Dan biasanya kau bersama Eunhyuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku sedang menunggu seseorang.. dan yah Eunhyuk sudah berada didalam kelas.."

"Oh.." Kyuhyun ber oh ria. "Baiklah aku masuk dulu.."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan Kyuhyun pun menutup jendelanya lagi. Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang Sungmin tunggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Choi Siwon..."

Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun merasa hatinya sangat panas. Apalagi dengan seseorang yang baru saja dia sebut namanya.

Ah Choi Siwon.. Mengenai dirinya, memang Kyuhyun akan kalah dibanding denganya. Siwon adalah seorang anak yang sangat kaya raya, tampan, berkharisma, pintar dan banyak sekali orang – orang yang menyukainya. Namun Kyuhyun pun tak kalah dengan Choi Siwon Kyuhyun pun anak yang kaya raya walaupun mungkin Siwon masih unggul dalam kekayaan, Kyuhyun tampan, Kyuhyun berkharisma, dan pintar. Dan kepintaranya lah yang menambah nilai plus bagi Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun lebih pintar dibandingkan dengan Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat parkir ketika dilihatnya Lee Sungmin sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya.

Sejak tadi Kyuhyun memang sengaja mengamati Sungmin dari dalam mobilnya ketika dirinya sudah berpamitan untuk masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, biasanya setiap hari dirinya lah yang menjadi object stalk, namun sekarang dirinya yang harus menjadi stalker. Tapi dirinya tidak peduli asalkan objectnya adalah Lee Sungmin dirinya akan melakukan apapun.

"Sepertinya aku mulai gila..." Kyuhyun pun bergegas pergi kekelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa ini adalah waktu untuk beristirahat. Kyuhyun hanya ditempat, tidak tertarik untuk pergi kemanapun hari ini.

"Hei Kyu.. Kau tidak mau kekantin?" Ajak Donghae.

"Tidak.. aku tidak lapar.." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Oh ayolah Kyu.. aku tahu kau belum sarapan.."

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Maidmu menelfonku barusan.."

"Oh Shiitt.." Geram Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Kyu.. ada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin juga.." Donghae tidak mau kalah, dia terus merajuk agar Kyuhyun mau kekantin dengan dirinya.

"Ck.. Kau ini.. Baiklah.." Senyum terkembang dari bibir Donghae, ketika acara merajuknya -sedikit memaksa- berhasil.

"Kajja.." Donghae mengapit lengan Kyuhyun dengan senang sementara Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan dengan Donghae terhadapnya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah sampai dikantin, dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk bersama dengan Sungmin meja pojok kantin, Eunhyuk melambaikan tanganya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menghampiri mereka. Donghae memilih duduk disamping Eunhyuk sementara Kyuhyun? Tentu saja disamping Sungmin.

Eunhyuk memang sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun jadi mereka tidak perlu susah – susah untuk mengantri lagi.

Tanpa Donghae dan Eunhyuk sadari sejak tadi Kyuhyun terus melirik Sungmin. Dan mungkin hanya Sungmin yang tau itu. Maka dari itu dia pun membalas tatapan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kaget karena tatapanya dibalas pun hanya memalingkan tatapanya ke arah lain asal jangan kearah Lee Sungmin.

'Aisshh aku seperti orang bodoh..' gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Suasana keheningan menyapa mereka, Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih makan dalam diam, Sungmin memilih menghadap kejendela sambil menghabiskan minumanya. Dan duo Lee itu sedang asyik saling berhadapan.

"Ehheemm..." Suara seseorang mengiterupsi mereka berempat.

Mereka mengalihkan pandanganya kearah seseorang yang tersenyum sangat menawan.

"Apa aku menganggu kalian?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja iya.." Jawab Donghae ketus.

"Oh maaf kalau begitu.. aku kesini hanya ingin meminjam Lee Sungmin.."

"Meminjam? Aissh kauu.." Balas Eunhyuk emosi.

"Sudahlah Hyuk.. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin ketus.

"Oh ayolah min.. kita sudah berjanji kemarin.."

"Eumm.. baiklah ada apa choi siwon.." Tanya Sungmin sambil senyum dipaksakan.

"Ayo ikut aku.."

"Tidak mau..."

"Ayolah min..."

"Choi Siwon-ssi tolong jangan memaksa dia.." seseorang yang sejak tadi terdiam pun angkat bicara, keempatnya pun mengarah kepada dirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho kyuhyun.

"Oh kau kyuhyun bukan? Tolong jangan mencampuri urusan kami.. Sungmin adalah kekasihku.." Kyuhyun menganga mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Benarkah itu? Kyuhyun mencoba mengendalikan ekspressinya agar tetap terlihat dingin walaupun hatinya sangat sakit saat ini.

"benarkah kau kekasihnya? Bagaimana bisa seorang kekasih memaksakan kekasihnya?"

"ck.. kau tau apa Kyuhyun-ssi?" Jawab Siwon ketus.

"dasar kekasih kejam.. bagaimana bisa.."

"Cukup.. ayo siwon aku ikut denganmu.." Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mendengus dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin sedangkan Siwon tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengapit lengan Lee Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang.

Eunhyuk berdecak tidak suka "Bagaimana bisa Sungmin hyung memiliki kekasih seperti Choi siwon? Dan lagi kenapa Choi siwon menjadi seperti monster setelah ada Lee Sungmin. Seposessive itu kah Choi Siwon?"

Donghae mengangguk setuju "Aku juga tidak menyangka Siwon begitu ganas saat disamping Sungmin. Aku kira dia benar – benar ramah."

Sementara Kyuhyun termenung. Dia masih terpukul oleh perkataan Choi Siwon. Apa benar Lee Sungmin kekasih Choi Siwon? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Padahal Siwon selalu digosipkan tidak memiliki kekasih. Ah Kyuhyun baru ingat Lee Sungmin adalah namja pindahan jadi wajar kalau Siwon digosipkan tidak memiliki kekasih karena dulunya siwon dan Sungmin berbeda sekolah.

Masihkah ada harapan untuk dirinya?

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya melamun, Donghae pun mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyu..." Teriak Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersentak "Yaak apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh kau melamun Cho.." Balas Donghae.

"eh? T-tidak aku tidak melamun.." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa? jangan bilang kau..." Eunhyuk menggantungkan pertanyaanya.

"Apa?" Balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kau menyukai Lee Sungmin.."

"Mwoooo!" Teriakan keras terdengar dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae dan tanpa tersadar membuat pandangan semua orang yang ada di kantin tertuju pada Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Merasa risih dengan pandangan itu, Kyuhyun dan Donghae membungkukkan badanya mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka meminta maaf atas keributan yang dibuat.

Sedetik kemudian mereka akhirnya kembali menyibukkan kembali aktivitas yang sebelumnya terganggu oleh teriakan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Ck.. kau menyebalkan.." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang benar – benar menyebalkan baginya. Bagaimana bisa Donghae mengatakan mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai Sungmin? Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai Sungmin dirinya hanya tertarik dengan bagaimana bisa Sungmin menyerupai yeoja yang berada dalam mimpinya tidak lebih. Walaupun yah harus Kyuhyun akui jika dirinya merasa berdebar jika berada disamping Sungmin.

"Yaahhh Choo Kyuhyuunn tunggu akuuu…." Teriak Eunhyuk dan Donghae serentak. Mereka pun akhirnya ikut menyusul Kyuhyun yang entah akan pergi kemana.

Tanpa Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sadari ada seseorang yang duduk di ujung kantin mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Seseorang itu mendesis mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Seseorang itu pun berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Lee Sungmin awas saja kau!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hollaa.. I'm comeback setelah satu abad berhibernasi ****(?) kekekekekee**

**ada yang masih nunggu nih FF? #Tidaakkkk**

**Maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat lama untuk FF ini :3 **

**Sejak kejadian itu (?) sebenarnya sempat ragu apakah harus melanjutkan semua FF yang saya publish atau tidak. tapi setelah saya pertimbangkan lagi, akhirnya saya memutuskan hanya akan melanjutkan FF ini dan mendiscontinue dua FF saya yang lain. Bukan bermaksud apa, hanya saja karena sudah sangat lama kedua FF saya itu ter abaikan membuat saya lupa dengan alur cerita tersebut dan ketika saya ingin mengubah alur kedua FF tersebut saya dibuat stuck oleh ceritanya #Mian**

**Terima kasih juga buat JoYers yang masih stay dengan KyuMin ^^ apapun yang terjadi kita harus berpegang teguh dengan apa yang kita yakini ^^**

**oh ya Happy Kyuhyun day &amp; Happy Hangeng day ^^ #Maaf telat kekekekee**

**the last sorry for typo(s), alur yang berantakan dan EYD yang tidak sesuai dan cerita yang membosankan. Terima saran dan keritiknya ^^**

**Review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin.

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

Disclaim: KyuMin is not MINE, but this story is MINE!

.

Don't Bash! Don't Flame! Don't Plagiat!

.

enJOY!

.

.

~MY DREAM~

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua siswa sudah berkemas sejak satu jam yang lalu karena park seosangnim tidak dapat hadir dikelas karena ada urusan penting. Setelah mengerjakan tugas dari park seosangnim, siswa sudah berkemas dan hanya memainkan gadget mereka maupun sekedar untuk mengobrol.

Sungmin yang sudah beranjak dan melangkah keluar kelas sebelum akhirnya langkahnya dipotong oleh Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyung kau tidak pulang dengan tuan choi itu kan hari ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk mengintimidasi.

"Kalau ya bagaimana?" Balas Sungmin menggoda.

"Yaaakk Hyung.." Rengek Eunhyuk.

"Lee Hyukjaeeee..." Dengus Sungmin.

"Hehehe... kau sendiri yang memulai Sungminnie.."

Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin dan berlalu, berjalan menuju parkiran. Donghae hanya mendengus ketika dirinya bahkan ditinggalkan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya dari perpustakaan mengingat banyaknya buku yang dibawa.

"Hai Kyu.." Sapa Eunhyuk yang masih merangkul Sungmin tanpa berniat melepaskanya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus dalam hati karena Eunhyuk cepat sekali akrab dengan Sungmin sementara dirinya? "Oh hai Hyung.."

"Yaak setan aku bukan Hyungmu.." Bentak Eunhyuk.

"Eoh? Bukanya kau hyungku? Kau bahkan lebih tua satu tahun denganku jadi aku harus memanggilmu hyung bukan?" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan muka innocent.

"Yaakkk!"

Hahahaha

Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun tertawa melihat ekspressi Eunhyuk saat ini yang seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan marah dan malu sekaligus.

"Hahaha.. kau lihat hyuk? Kau mendapatkan pembalasanya" Ujar Sungmin sambil menahan tawanya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan dari Sungmin tadi.

"Sudah – sudah.. ayo kita pulang. Kyu kau ingin ikut dengan kami?" tawar Donghae.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali ikut tetapi karena dirinya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika karena itu dia masih ada tambahan jam untuk bimbingan olimpiade dan terpaksa harus mengurung keinginanya. "Maaf sepertinya tidak bisa aku masih ada jam tambahan" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk buku yang dibawanya.

"Oh baiklah cho.. lain kali saja kita pulang bersama.. ngomong – ngomong kapan kau akan mengikuti olimpiade?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Satu bulan lagi.."

"Oh kyu kau akan mengikuti olimpiade?" Sungmin pun ikut bertanya. Dirinya sedikit kagum ketika mendengar Kyuhyun akan mengikuti olimpiade.

"Ne.. olimpiade matematika tepatnya.." Kyuhyun sedikit kagum dengan apa yang dia lihat didepanya yaitu mata foxy sungmin yang berbinar.

"Wow.. kau pasti sangat cerdas.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan ucapan Sungmin, terlihat sangat mengemaskan. Mungkin jika disini tidak ada Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae sudah pasti Sungmin habis olehnya.

Kyuhyun terkesiap dengan pemikiranya 'astaga cho apa yang kau pikirkan?' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya refleks.

"wae kyu ada yang aneh dengan ucapanku?" Sungmin merasa janggal ketika kyuhyun terkesiap, selanjutnya hanya terdiam dan yang terakhir menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo.. kau terlalu memuji sungmin-ah.. aku sama seperti siswa lainya.." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba merendahkan diri.

"Ck.. kau sama seperti yang lain? Kau sama saja mengejek.. kau bahkan siswa peringkat satu yang tidak ada tandinganya" Cibir Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Hyung kau ini.. kau sebenarnya bisa sepertiku asalkan kau mau berusaha.."

"ck berusaha? Aku bahkan sudah mengundang guru terbaik diseoul tapi tetap saja.. paling tinggi prestasiku hanya peringkat dua.. sedangkan kau? Yang bahkan tidak pernah terlihat membaca buku dan hanya bermain dengan istri tercintamu itu kau bisa peringkat satu.." Ujar Donghae panjang lebar.

Mendengar penuturan panjang lebar Donghae mereka kembali terkekeh. Memang kedua lee ini memiliki selera humor yang tinggi walaupun sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melawak.

"Kau sudah menikah kyu?" Tanya Sungmin diantara kekehanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin, Donghae Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kembali kerkekeh bahkan sudah bukan terkekeh lagi melainkan tertawa terbahak - bahak.

Sungmin yang melihat mereka tertawa pun berdecak. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanya? "Mwoyaa? Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

Tawa mereka masih bertahan sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Kyu, Hyuk dan Donghae secara bergantian.

Karena tidak terima dengan tepukan yang menurut mereka sedikit kasar pun menggeram. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang menggelengkan kepala dan bergesture 'bukan aku yang melakukanya'

Dilihatnya kebelakang dan akhirnya terkejutlah mereka. Seseorang yang menepuk tadi tersenyum, senyuman yang indah ditambah dengan dimple yang menawan.

"Haii.."

Eunhyuk mendengus "Mau apa lagi kau?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Aigoo monyet kau sangat jelek jika seperti itu.. kekeke" Seseorang itu pun terkekeh dengan ekspressi yang menurut Hyukjae sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau bahkan jauh lebih jelek kuda berponi.." Sinis Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa aku memiliki seorang princess yang sangat cantik jika aku jelek seperti yang kau katakan?" Kerlingan mata pun diarahkan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat itu pun mendengus, terlalu jijik dengan istilah yang dipakai seseorang itu. Princess? Yang benar saja dia namja dan yah walaupun dia memiliki kekasih namja juga. Tetapi tetap saja Sungmin itu namja!

"ck.. mau apalagi kau? Aku sudah bilang bukan jika hari ini aku akan pulang bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae?" Decak Sungmin.

"Ya ya ya.. aku tahu itu.. aku kesini hanya ingin melepas rasa rinduku kepadamu min memangnya tidak boleh?" Cengiran terlihat dari seseorang itu.

"Choi siwon!" Bentak Sungmin.

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar bentakan Sungmin atau bisa dibilang Siwon terlalu kaget. Siwon menatap datar namja didepanya, sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Melihat Siwon hanya berdiam diri, Sungmin merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukanya. Siwon memang namja yang sebenarnya sedikit sensitif apalagi ketika seseorang membentaknya seperti tadi dengan otomatis hatinya akan sedikit bergetar.

"Siwon? Gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin berhati – hati.

Siwon menatap Sungmin datar dan sedikit memberikan senyumanya meski tidak setulus senyuman awal. "Ne gwenchana aku pergi dulu.. bye.." Siwon meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang hanya mematung. Kyuhyun yang sejak awal memang memilih bungkam melirik sekilas kepergian siwon sebelum manik coklatnya menatap Lee Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin hanya menunduk. Dirinya merasa bersalah atas apa yang dia lakukan.

"Aku pikir dia baik – baik saja"

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Apa kau yakin Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Ya.. dia hanya sedikit kecewa denganmu.. tapi tenang saja kupikir dia tidak akan marah padamu.."

Senyum merekah terlihat dari shape M Sungmin. Mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuhyun hatinya sedikit berasa tenang.

"Ayo kita pulang sebelum langit mulai menggelap.." Ajak Eunhyuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Baiklah Kyu kami pergi dulu byee.." Donghae melambaikan tangan kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Byee.." Kyuhyun balas melambaikan tanganya.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka dan mengarahkan langkahnya menuju ruang Dong seosangnim. Kyuhyun harus melangkahkan kakinya cepat sebelum dia mendapatkan khotbah gratis dari Dong seosangnim.

Sementara Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin melangkah menuju ke tempat parkir. Mereka bercanda gurau selama diperjalanan.

Sampailah mereka ditempat parkir, berhubung mobil ini adalah milik Donghae. Akhirnya Donghae lah yang menyetir Eunhyuk berada disamping Donghae dan Sungmin berada dibelakang.

Disepanjang berjalanan mereka masih asyik mengobrol tentang hal – hal yang menurut Sungmin tidaklah penting tetapi karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berbicara membuat Sungmin ikut terhibur.

Mereka sudah sampai di pertigaan jalan sebelum Eunhyuk mengiterupsi. "Bagaimana sebelum kita pulang kita mampir ke kedai es krim disebelah sana" Eunhyuk menunjuk kedai eskrim langgananya yang memang cukup terkenal karena kelezatan eskrimnya.

"Baiklah.. lagipula aku juga suka es krim.." Ucap Sungmin antusias.

Donghae mengangguk disetirnya mobil berbelok ke arah kiri dan sampailah mereka didepan kedai es krim.

Mereka beranjak dari mobil, dicarinya tempat yang kosong karena sebagian tempat memang sudah penuh dengan orang – orang yang sedang menikmati es krim mereka.

"Disana.." Tunjuk Eunhyuk kearah tempat yang sedikit memojok.

Mereka melangkahkan dirinya kearah yang Eunhyuk maksud. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan memberikan buku menu.

"Aku ingin banana split.." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil membolak balikan buku menunya.

"Aku vanilla ice cream saja.. dan kau Hae?"

"Aku chocolate ice cream."

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu menuliskan menu – menu yang mereka pesan "Apakah ada tambahan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu sudah cukup.."

Pelayan itu mengangguk lagi lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk membuat pesanan.

Hanya menunggu selama lima menit sampai pelayan itu membawa pesanan mereka, setelahnya mereka hanya menikmati ice cream mereka dalam keadaan hening. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan.

Eunhyuk merasa bosan dengan situasi seperti ini akhirnya memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. "minnie.."

"Mwoya?"

"Eumm.. aku tahu ini sedikit pribadi dan yah kita baru kenal beberapa hari.. tapi kuharap kau mau terbuka dengan kita.." Ucap eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Donghae mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Eunhyuk "Ya.. aku ingin kita terbuka satu sama lain.." Donghae mengaduk adukkan Ice creamnya sambil sesekali memakanya.

"Hmm.. baiklah.." ujar sungmin polos tanpa mengetahui maksud dan tujuan dari duo eunhyuk dan donghae.

'bagus'

"okey.. bolehkah aku bertanya minnie?" Tanya Eunhyuk semangat.

"Tentu..." Jawab Sungmin girang.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit yah pribadi.. berhubung kau membolehkan aku bertanya tentang hal pribadi maka..."

"Langsung saja bertanya.. jangan berbasa – basi.. aku tidak suka itu.."

"baiklah.. apa kau suka choi siwon itu?"

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Eunhyuk, dia tidak mengira Eunhyuk akan bertanya tentang hal ini.

"Hyung?" Donghae melambaikan tanganya kearah wajah sungmin. Sungmin kembali sadar dan memberikan tatapan datar kepada mereka.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini padaku?" Ucap Sungmin dingin.

"Ah.. kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika aku boleh bertanya apapun kepadamu.." Ujar Eunhyuk sedikit takut melihat ekspressi yang sungmin tunjukkan.

Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar "Baiklah.. memang aku yang salah disini.."

"Minnie.. jika kau tidak ingin menjawab, itu tidak masalah.." Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah saat Sungmin masih terdiam dengan masih menjaga raut datarnya.

Sementara Donghae hanya mematung menunggu Sungmin yang mungkin akan angkat bicara, Donghae sepertinya sedikit tahu mengenai kepribadian Sungmin. Buktinya? Donghae masih tetap tenang saat Eunhyuk sedikit frustasi dengan ucapanya tadi.

"Ah maafkan aku.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. hanya saja aku terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan kalian..."

"Tidak masalah minnie... justru seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena terlalu lancang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu..."

"Baiklah... eummm.. aku.. aku akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.. aku mencintai choi siwon dan yah itu adalah kewajibanku untuk mencintainya karena mungkin aku akan menjadi istrinya..." Ada sedikit pancaran kebohongan dikedua manik milik Lee Sungmin dan Donghae tahu itu karena tatapan sepasang mata tidak akan pernah berbohong. Mulut boleh berbual tapi tidak dengan mata.

Donghae hanya berdiam diri mendengar jawaban Sungmin, sementara Eunhyuk sedikit tidak terima jawaban tersebut "Apa kau yakin Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit memaksa.

"Ya.. lagipula Siwon baik kepadaku... aku tidak mungkin menghiraukan kebaikanya..." Balas Sungmin berusaha sesantai mungkin.

Eunhyuk mencondongkan badanya kearah Donghae dan berbisik "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Donghae Hanya tersenyum lalu berbalik mencondongkan badanya kearah Eunhyuk "Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi... lihat saja nanti" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae Shock sementara Donghae hanya membalas dengan senyuman misterius. Sementara Sungmin, dia hanya acuh dan menikmati ice cream yang ada dihadapanya.

.

.

.

.

**Brakkk**

"ah.. kau lagi... " Ujarnya sedikit kesal saat lagi – lagi dia harus menabrak seseorang yang sama dengan yang ditabraknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Eoh.. mianhaeyo.. Nuna.." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badanya. Meminta maaf karena lagi lagi – lagi menabrak dirinya.

"Aishh.. sudah kubilang kalau aku...

"Sungmin..." Belum sempat Sungmin selesai membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk mengundangnya lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Aishh... kau ini.. berhentilah berteriak..."

Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan dari Sungmin, setelahnya dia menghadap ke Kyuhyun teman Donghae yang notabenya adalah kekasihnya –mungkin "Oh Kyu.. kau sudah kenal dengan Sungmin yah?" Tanya Eunhyuk memiringkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin... aku mengenal nuna ini saat aku menabraknya beberapa kali..."

"Mwo Nuna? Kau gila! Sungmin itu...

"CHO KYUHYUN IREONA!" Kyuhyun membuka matanya, saat seseorang meneriakkan namanya tepat disebelah telinganya.

Yesung tersenyum penuh ketika dilihatnya Dongsaeng kesayanganya berdecih dan menyerukan cemoohanya. "Dasar Hyung paboo.. kau mengagetkanku paboo..!" Seru Kyuhyun.

Yesung terkekeh, dongsaeng kecilnya sangat lucu ketika dia sedang dalam keadaan mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kau yang terlalu susah untuk dibangunkan.."

"Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan telingaku?! Dan membuatku tidak dapat mendengar eoh?!" Protes Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan perkataan hyungnya.

"Kau yang terlalu berlebihan cho.."

"Termasuk kau.." Sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Mwo aku?" Tanya Yesung tidak terima.

"Ya! Walau bagaimanapun juga margamu adalah cho pabbo!"

"Yah.. terserah kau saja.. aku tidak mau jika pagi – pagi berdebat denganmu.. bisa – bisa darah tinggiku kambuh.." Ujar yesung lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengumpulkan sisa – sisa nyawanya.

Kyuhyun mendesah, lagi – lagi dirinya harus bermimpi tentang yeoja itu. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari mimpi tersebut? "Aisshh.. aku benar – benar tidak mengerti.." Monolog Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamanya menuju kekamar mandi dan kemudian bersiap – siap untuk pergi kekampus hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"ChoKyuhyun!" Teriak seseorang ketika Kyuhyun hendak masuk kekelasnya. Dilihatnya itu adalah Lee Donghae sedang sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Dirinya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng – geleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu "yaahh.. kenapa kau berlari eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu beranjak masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Donghae mendecih "Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak kau berada di area parkir.. apa kau tuli eoh?" Donghae ingin sekali memukul wajah angkuh Kyuhyun tetapi itu hanya niatan saja karena Donghae tidak akan tega menyakiti Kyuhyun yang notabenya adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih kecil.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae lalu memiringkan wajahnya dan membuat tatapan sepolos mungkin, namun bagi Donghae itu sangat mengerikan. "Benarkah begitu? Tetapi aku tidak mendengarnya.."

Donghae menghela napas lalu tersenyum, "Jika kau tidak mendengarnya itu tidak menjadi masalah bagiku.. hanya saja bukan hanya aku saja yang memanggil dirimu.."

"Mwo?"

**TBC**

**oh apa ini? benar - benar gak pd sebenernya update chap ini. karena yah udah terlalu lama juga gak ngelanjutin nih fanfic U.U mianhae buat semua yang udah menunggu lama nih fanfic dan mungkin hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan U,U **

**Ujian Nasional dan Ujian SBMPTN yang sangat menyita banyak waktu saya untuk menulis. tetapi mungkin setelah ini saya akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya.**

**Terima kasih yang telah menunggu dan mereview FF abal -abal ini. saya harap kalian sudi membaca FF abal saya.**

**Last**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
